Anu's History
by FloatingMagikarp
Summary: Anu looks back on his distant past. - Oneshot. For a picture of Anu, search FloatingMagikarp on youtube and watch the Fall Event vid. -keep an eye for the last picture in the villain part.


Anu's History

Summary: This will reflect on Anu's past and explains on how his new life was started and how he came to be. – This is Anu.

Anu pondered around on the highest rooftop he could find in Jump City. "So… Destiny brings me here…" he said in a cool calm voice that had a sense of awe in it. His wolf tail and flowed in the wind as he let out a silent sigh. Anu tilted his head up in the air as his body suddenly started to stand motionlessly. After sensing that no one was around, he allowed himself to drop half of his guard down and look back deep into his album of memories. His memories weren't so great… Not to him anyways and he did not care what his people had told him – that he was lucky to have become what had been brought onto him and the amazing ability of his photographic memory. It still happened all so clearly.

"My baby! Maruus – Maruus! Please…. Please don't take him away! He's too young for this – He can't be the one!" Mother cried. "I'm sorry Serenes, but the high priests have ordered us to do so. We have no other choice. It is either you survive with your child or all our people die." the monk gravely said. "Yes, I know… But…" "Don't worry my lady – Priest Lairros has his suspicions of your son's abilities. Never had he sensed such an unusual aura emit from any child like this. We may have a way. You're child will survive… But it is for us to wait to see what this outcome will be." "……Maruus… ….Be safe." Mother whispered and soft tears fell to the ground. "Thank you Serenes." the monk then took his leave along with the baby and set him down in the middle of the ritual stone. His curious eyes looked around, but as he naturally felt that something was wrong, he started to cry. Another monk walked up next to the first who was carrying Maruus. "Will he be alright?" he asked. "Yes. We must strongly believe. This is all we can do now." At the same moment of those words, the Priest emerged from the temple stairs and looked around. "Is everyone prepared? Staffs ready." "Yes Priest Lairros." all the monks answered. "Good. Ritual positions, please." And with that order, all the monks and the Priest himself gathered around the sacred stone which Maruus lay crying in the center. "The disease spreading to our people is unknown, but it has been confirmed that it is the cause of some dark magical force. This child's aura may be able to save us all – However, keep in mind that we must handle this with high precaution. We do not want to harm to child, the outcome is unpredictable, even to me." Prince Lairros said. The monks gave a serious nod and so the ritual began. The nine who gathered around raised their staffs as Lairros raised his up high into the air. "Karuus Kon tempt Gallos Alohn nas Raan Yuruusghis Empton suus a kon Mui Reis a Kon! Call upon destiny's fate; allow this sacrifice to be made! Raoiuus!" after the chant has been made, the other monks raised their staffs in the air and after seconds past, an ominous wind came flooding into the scene which only monks could see. It was thick, black, and terrifying. The plague swirled around for moments as everyone stood very still, and with that, it finally chose its host and charged for Maruus, forcing itself and every one of its particle to be absorbed by the infant. The monks knew this was bad and held their staffs in front of them in a protective stance to keep the evil back. Lairros sensed a presence before any of the others and said quietly "It is time…" After a moment of silence has passed, the infant rolled around violently from side to side and it even looked like he wanted to cry, but nothing came out of his mouth. It looked as if the disease started to spread all over his body, but in an astounding way – It was more like a transformation. Maruus thin dark brown hair on his head started to turn grey. Within a couple of seconds, it now became a head full of thick, long grey hair. His dark tan skin grew a few tones lighter into a smooth pale tan and although it was not his time to open his eyes as an infant, it had shot open and his brown eyes turned into a silvery liquid gold. A tail of what looked like a mythical wolf had sprouted out from his tailbone his human ears disappeared as tiny sharp wolf ears were replaced on top of his head. His voice could finally be heard and as the crying pierced the area, it started to grow more into an echoing howl for it was no wonder after fangs also started to pierce through the gum and hard silver nails shooting out from the fingers and toes. The Transformation was complete.

The monks remained standing with their staff raised as the Priest cautiously walked towards the baby. As he reached the newly transformed creature, he knelt down. "…Maruus…" Maruus looked at him for a moment and let out a growl, then dropped into his knees. "He's exhausted. It's much too soon to return him to his mother. He's not dangerous now, but we need to see what happens once he ages. We must confirm our village's safety." – And so Maruus was raised within the temple. As he reached the age fifteen, the parts of his body grew stronger and his muscles became as hard as stone. He questioned the others about his appearance, but his questions were never answered for the monks felt it was too soon to tell him. In time, he showed no sign of danger and so Priest Lairros agreed to finally allow him to explore the outside world as long as he was there with him. Serenes knew about his transformation, but kept quiet from her own son for she did not want to cause any trouble. The stress of not knowing who he was yet was enough for him. However, the village people saw him as a savior and constantly thanked him. – Always telling him he was so lucky to have such an aura. Maruus did not understand, but still carried on.

As the years passed, he finally reached the adult age of his village when he turned eighteen. He grew into a handsome young man – Muscles as hard as steel now, chest tough, shoulders as smooth as his mother's, but has a light touch of his father's side, and the calm mature voice of what seemed like a deity. The monks were right to hold the truth back from him when he was small because as they told him this now, he accepted it without a second thought – yet he did feel a sort of loneliness and longed for his mother. Priest Lairros saw this and allowed his to return for he laid full trust in him now. Although the beast within his soul lashed out in the past near his preteens, Maruus had full control over it now after being taught to control his powers and mind through physical, mental, and spiritual training.

On the day that Maruus traveled back to his mother, he was surprised that all these years, she still looked very young and beautiful – Indeed t his was his mother. They spent weeks together and bonded once again to make up for the lost years when the unfortunate transformation took place. It was then one day when Maruu's loneliness started to become clear to him. – He wanted to be normal; a normal human being. He wanted to live with his mother and his people as a normal village citizen, but he was always looked at as what other people thought of him to be some sort of god. The superior rank he was given weighed him down and due to this fact, his monstrous appearance started to make him sick. Given the mental training in the past, he knew he could blindfold himself and shield him from the horrid sight. He could sense the things around him, therefore not needing the physical strength of his eyes.

Serenes felt an event like this would come and as a last farewell, she embraced him with all her might and he did the same, yet gently to her for his super-human strength might harm her. "I will come back.. Someday. Mother, please wait for me." Maruus whispered. "I will." Mother said without a second thought. Before leaving home, mother had packed pots of food and drinks for the journey and with a wave, Maruus was off – Now known as Anu seeing that this curse made him appear more like one of the almight gods that ruled over a faraway land – Anubis.

Jump City seemed like a place to start – He knew it. It was nothing like his hometown, but with this environment and people, it just might do. Maruus – No… - Anu sight of reality came slowly flowing back to him. He was now living in the present again and stood on top of the roof, gazing at the ever so endless sky without stars. His home has many starts to look at after sunset, but here, it was different. It was quite sad to him for he felt the stars has undergone a transformation itself. Maruus began to move again and walked towards the edge of the roof while looking down on the city. "Mother…I will return." And with that, Anu leaped off and mysteriously disappeared.


End file.
